dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan(DarkCreed54)
|Citizenship = Khronosian |Citizenship2 = American |MaritalStatus = Dating |Occupation = Hero, Adventurer, Student, King |Education = Metropolis High |Origin = Planet Khronos |PlaceOfBirth = Washington D.C. |PlaceOfDeath = |Creators = User:DarkCreed54 |HistoryText = Son of Queen Dorian and retired hero Jason O'Brian AKA Dragon Sage. He was born on the Planet Khronos, a place far more advanced than Earth. His father, the former superhero Dragon Sage was exiled from Earth due to killing Professor Zoom and Gorilla Grodd. After approaching Khronos he immediately fell in love with queen Dorian. Time skip.. . Jason left Khronos. Noah then began to distrust his father due to leaving his sick mother to raise their powerful son. When he was 19 his mother died of sickness. Because of this, his power was unleashed. Full of rage, he left his only home,he also became king. Just before he left,he made his advisor, LeFrankz rule in his place for now. Noah left for Earth to find his father and ask why he left his mother. After he landed in Metropolis, he began looking for Jason, he then saw him and approached him using teleportation. Full of rage, he attacked his father,after Jason managed to subdue him, he then told him the reason he left. After finding out the truth he then began his super hero career as Titan. He chose the name due to his uncontrollable rage. |PowersAbilitiesHeader = Powers/Abilities |Powers = : Biologically Meta on his dad side and Khronosian on his mothers side, he is a very formidable being to get into a fight with. His Strength, Speed, Senses, Agility, Durability, Reflexes, Stamina are on a whole other level compared to most super-powered superheroes. * : He is so powerful that one punch to the ground that it can cause earthquakes. The only known people who are able to overpower Noah are his father, Superman, Wonder Woman, Superboy and Darkseid. Due to his mother and father's enormous strength, Titan is able to lift more than 100 tons with ease. * : He is just as fast as the worlds fastest athlete but his reacting and thinking speeds are on another level. But when he teleports he is faster than superman when he is at his fastest. * : Titan's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has greater agility than the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. His agility and natural speed makes him one of the most hard superhumans to hit. * : T Man's body is super dense to all forms of physical injury. He can withstand super hard bullets, falls from mega heights, exposure to super cold and super hot temperatures and pressure, mega powerful energy blast energy blasts, but he is immune to acid.He can also withstand the no oxygen in deep space for an long period of time. However, even Kid Khronos has limits. * : The One's stamina is so great that he can fight for over 48 hours without tiring. He can hold his breath for 10 minutes. * : Hunter's reflexes are so great that he can see what his opponents going to do before they even do it. *'Cosmic': Acquired due to his mothers side, he can use this by around him into mighty weapons. He can even shoot on enemy's and once they connect it is either near fatal or FATAL. * : Acquired from his father's side, he can use this to a degree where he can teleport himself or any objects to different planets without any drawbacks. :* : After stealing a , he is know able to teleport atoms from living things apart from humans to other living things. |Abilities = * :* :* * * * * * |Strength = Unknown at the moment |Weaknesses = * : Because he is King of Khronos, he believes everyone should be loyal to him and everyone should bow when they see royalty. * : He may lose control when angered, become blinded with rage, leaving him incoherent, and almost feral, causing harm to even allies. |ParaphernaliaHeader = Paraphernalia |Equipment = Titan Suit |Transportation = Teleportation | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Kings Category:Dark Blue Eyes